


【DBH艾伦康纳】记忆已上传（pwp一发完）

by abuwangwangwang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuwangwangwang/pseuds/abuwangwangwang
Summary: *无脑pwp*战损机器康注意 有队长故意弄坏康纳情节！！接受再点！！！原档写于2018.6.24





	【DBH艾伦康纳】记忆已上传（pwp一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *无脑pwp  
> *战损机器康注意 有队长故意弄坏康纳情节！！接受再点！！！
> 
> 原档写于2018.6.24

“注意，已检测到生物组件受损。”  
“不影响机体运行，但请尽快更换受损组件。”

康纳是从一片模糊的蓝色中慢慢恢复清醒的。上一个还存着档的画面是一片迷茫的白色，下着雪的天台。  
他试图活动自己的身体，但很明显感觉到了下肢的限制，他受伤了。  
“你醒了。”  
“艾伦队长？”  
艾伦正俯身看着他，看见康纳那漂亮的褐色瞳仁闪着往常的光彩，艾伦脸上的表情有些微的思索：“我以为你已经死了。”  
“仿生人是不会死的，队长。”康纳安静地回答道。  
听见这话，艾伦眯了眯眼，突然往后退了半步，从特警服的枪套里抽出手枪对准康纳：“那我最好现在把你解决掉，来试试看你是不是真的不会死。”  
康纳微微歪了歪头，他没有理解艾伦说这话的意思，再次开口强调：“只要我的记忆上传了，RK800型警用仿生人是可以无限替换的。我还有cyberlife的任务没有完成，如果有替换配件的话，能麻烦艾伦队长帮我换一下下肢吗？”  
“我为什么会有混账仿生人的配件……”艾伦下意识地把视线往下挪，看见沾染着蓝血的黑色牛仔裤已经被刮破，露出康纳白皙的大腿根还有一片淌着蓝色的机器创面，“哦，天啊，看看他们把一个塑料机器做得那么逼真。”  
艾伦啧啧了几声，伸手摸上那片带着蓝色血痕的大腿肌肤，就像真人一样，除了康纳特殊的低体温，那肌肤的柔软和弹性和人类已经没什么区别了。“刺啦——”艾伦伸手把康纳下身唯一的布料撕扯开，露出了软塌塌的仿真性器。  
“居然连这个都做了。”艾伦伸手轻轻把玩了几下，轻笑着看向康纳，“有用吗？”  
“为了追求和人类一样的外型，cyberlife特意做成了这样。但它并不具备正常男性应有的勃起和射精功能。”康纳微微皱起了一边眉毛：“艾伦队长，请问你可以放开我了吗。我的任务非常紧急，如果你无法提供配件给我，那么请联系cyberlife。”  
“任务？啊哈，我的任务就是见到仿生人就扣押下来并带回去。”艾伦一条腿半跪着压着康纳的腿根，另一只空着的手施施然解开康纳最底下的白衬衫——尽管它已经有些破烂，沾满了蓝血。 “而且我必须判断清楚，这个仿生人是否是异常仿生人，他身上有没有藏着武器。”  
艾伦把黑洞洞的枪口对准康纳的嘴，发出了指令：  
“舔它。”

康纳轻轻歪了歪头盯着艾伦看，额角的LED灯闪了闪，很快他就调整了任务的优先级别，轻轻张嘴探出一截软舌舔上冰凉的枪管。  
“操。”艾伦觉得自己僵直紧绷的警服裤下某个不可描述的部位起了反应，这个混账的谈判机器人真的是警用型吗？该死，怎么能做出这么色情的动作。  
康纳的舌头沿着枪口往里慢慢探进，因为从天台摔下来引发了故障，康纳的嘴角溢出些微的蓝血，顺着线条姣好的下巴滑落到白色衬衫上，还弄脏了枪管。艾伦甚至能从枪体的颤抖直接感觉到康纳的动作，而那个现在和Eden Club里的性爱机器人别无二样的警用型RK800正用一双干净纯洁的眼睛无辜地看着他。  
艾伦低低骂了一声，把手枪丢到一边，粗鲁地俯身上去咬住康纳的嘴唇，另一只手急不可耐地扯开了康纳的衬衫  
Cyberlife做的仿生人可真棒。康纳的嘴唇软软的凉凉的。该死简直比和女人接吻还要带感。  
艾伦队长摸上他稍显瘦弱的胸膛，直接粗暴地掐住了康纳一侧因为寒冷而触发了拟人反应的乳头——粉色的小东西正高翘直立着。  
“这个也是为了追求和人类一样的外型？”艾伦咬着康纳的嘴唇，含着他那敏感而柔软的小舌头，含糊不清地问。  
康纳被吻得有些喘不过气来：“嗯。”  
“有功能吗？”艾伦揉弄着那柔软脆弱的乳头，手指灵巧地搓动。康纳刚想说没有，身体内一连串的系统报错让他额角的LED闪了闪，陷入了一瞬间的愣神。  
“看来是有了。”艾伦笑了一下，低下头直接含着那被玩弄得有些红涨的小东西，用嘴嘬弄了一下，康纳敏感得反射性地浑身颤抖了一下，声音也陡然带上了颤音：  
“不……艾伦队长，它不具备那样的功能……”  
艾伦一边的嘴角牵了牵，像是对康纳这副模样有些得意，伸手解着自己繁琐的特警服试图解放自己憋着的小兄弟。  
“康纳，告诉你人类的这个东西——”艾伦把自己高翘的小兄弟从裤链里掏了出来，他拉着康纳的手，摸上了自己硬得前头滴水的性器，“——是干什么用的。”

艾伦握起康纳一边的断肢把他放平，创面溢出来的蓝血被艾伦沾到手指上探向康纳两片臀瓣的间隙。  
康纳皱了皱眉：“艾伦队长，我必须要提醒你，我是警用型仿生人，并不具备性爱功能，如果你强行要与我性交，可能会引发系统故障。”  
艾伦并没有听进去康纳的劝告：“Cyberlife怎么把你的屁股做得这么有弹性？”  
康纳微微抿嘴，只是眨着眼睛看艾伦：“为了应对随时可能出现的紧急情况，我比较精细而且造价昂贵。”  
“那我有点担心把你操坏了。”  
RK800型的极仿真级别让它的后穴都如同真人一样敏感，艾伦的手指刚刚才伸了一根进去，里面柔滑的内壁就随着康纳系统运作的节奏一下下包裹吸附着艾伦的手指，穴口极其柔软，甚至不怎么需要蓝血的润滑就能容纳巨物。  
“艾伦队长……”康纳看起来有些不适应，“请你的手指不要到处乱动……”  
“好吧，那我们换个东西。”  
艾伦掐着康纳的腰，把他的腿架到自己的腿上，握着自己已经涨得泛红的勃发的性器抵在那含着蓝血不断翕张的粉嫩穴口。艾伦用力挺动胯部，握着康纳的腰直接把性器送到底。  
“呜——”康纳发出一声意味不明的低吟。  
“哦，康纳。”艾伦喘着粗气，低下头亲康纳，康纳抬着脸看着他，褐色的眼睛里出现了一丝迷茫。  
“队长，我觉得这个尺寸有点不合适……”  
艾伦大于普通男性尺寸的性器把康纳本就不用于交媾的穴口撑到几乎裂开，但仿生人良好的性能让那娇嫩的地方承受住了这样的侵入。机体自主的排斥异物反应带动着内壁不断蠕动试图排出，但最终只是将艾伦的性器往深处吞咽，用力绞着吸弄不放松。  
“太紧了，放松……”艾伦伸手安抚康纳，顺着他的背脊一格格抚摸下来，掰开他挺翘的臀部试图小幅度地抽插。  
“队长、队长……我说了我不具备这样的功能……嗯——”康纳溢出气声，有些奶声奶气地请求这位特警队长放松对他的“酷刑”，屁股里脆弱娇嫩的仿真生物壁被剧烈摩擦，一种康纳从来没体验过的“电流”顺着尾椎骨流遍全身，似乎是系统开始出现程序错误了，不该出现的电流走错了位置。  
“谈判专家，叫起来也格外好听。”艾伦抽出半截性器，穴口紧紧箍着那沾着粘液的肉棒，翻出肉粉色的内壁，再一口气往里狠狠地冲撞，捅到前所未有的深度。似乎被开启了什么机关似的，康纳突然浑身战栗了一下，双臂不受控制地紧紧搂着艾伦。  
“艾伦队长……呜——”  
有些示弱的康纳的声音，没有求来艾伦的松手反而屁股里塞的那根混蛋性器又涨大了一圈。一种难以言喻的电流冲动，康纳觉得自己的行为有些不受控制了，他在艾伦的抽插中发出小声的幼犬般的呜咽，甚至产生了欢愉的感觉。  
“我的系统自查出现了快感……请立即停下来。”  
艾伦听到这话有些讶异地挑了挑眉：“你感觉到了快感。”他甚至有些自尊心满足，康纳被他操到出现了快感。  
艾伦加快了身下抽插的速度，更加卖力地抽插掠夺，腿间挂着的囊袋不断拍击着康纳的臀部，在这个雪夜中封闭隐秘的房间里发出响亮的啪啪声。康纳有些难为情地躲开了艾伦的索吻，却被一巴掌抽到屁股上，他白皙的臀尖上出现一片淫靡的红色。  
“康纳……”艾伦一边挺动胯部一边把康纳抱起在怀里，骑乘式地自下而上一下一下用力贯穿着他，“我见你的第一面就想搞死你了。”  
下肢受伤故障的康纳不能很好地支撑自己的重量，只能整个人被艾伦抱着任由他操干。康纳脑海里调取着当时异常仿生人挟持小女孩案件的记忆，却被一波波冲撞震得记忆模模糊糊。  
“嗯……？”  
“开枪后还把弹匣卸了丢回给我……”艾伦看着自己的性器在康纳白皙的股间进进出出，舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，“混账，当时我就想着总有一天要让你含着我的‘枪’被我‘搞’死。”  
“这是黄色笑话吗？还是荤段子……？”康纳下意识疑惑地歪了歪头。  
“哦看你这副什么都不懂的模样，被我操成一个小婊子的模样可真可爱啊……”艾伦抱着康纳把他往自己怀里扣，康纳微凉的肌肤甚至有些热了起来。  
“不、不……呜——队长请慢点……呜嗯……”  
康纳被操得浑身痉挛，额角的LED随着艾伦操干的节奏一下一下闪着黄色的光。嘴里溢出了程序不该有的破碎呻吟和带着哭腔的呜咽，甚至连一向单纯的棕色眼睛，都带着意乱情迷的情色。  
艾伦简直爱死了他这副模样，尤其被大力操弄下的康纳竟然浑身上下散发着情欲的淡红，真不知道cyberlife是用了什么黑科技，因为性带来的快感而微微上扬的优美的脖颈线条，让人忍不住亲上他脆弱的地方，更衬得那一颗小小的黑痣如此的性感——艾伦感觉到自己更加口干舌燥，他靠上去轻轻舔弄了一下脖子上的那颗黑痣——  
康纳的内壁剧烈地收缩起来，紧紧绞着艾伦的性器让他几乎低吼出来。康纳发出一声叠一声的小声低吟，额角的LED运转着刺眼的红色，他伏在艾伦的肩膀上破碎地喘息：  
“艾伦队长……请不要射在里面……”  
“来不及了……”艾伦扣着康纳的腰完成最后一次几乎顶到最深处的冲刺，把人类男性的精液悉数射进了康纳的身体里。  
康纳的身体微微颤抖了几下，似乎是被人类男性这种射精活动吓到了一般，额角的LED闪了几下，过了一会儿才恢复了正常的蓝色。  
“艾伦队长，你不应该射在里面。精液会使我的运作出现偏差，cyberlife回收我后会进行相应的清洗检查工作，那时候他们就会检查出特警队长艾伦的精液了。我并不想这一项出现在我的维修报告上。”  
艾伦抽出自己即使软下来了也依旧可观的性器，拿康纳的衬衫胡乱擦拭了一下就塞回裤裆里匆匆拉上裤链。  
“我无所谓。”  
“根据我跳下天台前你紧张地呼唤我的名字还有你还穿着特警服等证据来看，我们的艾伦队长似乎是旷工和一个仿生人发生了他蓄谋已久的性行为。”康纳微微笑了一下，“而且这位不喜欢仿生人的特警队长似乎对RK800型警用仿生人康纳出现了不应该有的某种情感。”  
“操他妈的。”艾伦低低骂了一句，从枪套里掏出枪顶在了康纳的额头上：“把刚刚那段记忆给我删掉。”  
康纳歪头笑了一下。

“天杀的特警队把康纳弄坏了还要我来签账单，去他妈的特警队！”汉克把cyberlife的账单扔给对面座位上的康纳：“嘿康纳，去把你自己的账单搞定，我不想看见艾伦那个目中无人的家伙。”  
康纳闻言抬起头来，伸出两只手指和大拇指比了一个枪的姿势：“Got it.”  
“全新的康纳？”艾伦在候客室里看见穿着底特律警服的康纳扯出一个有些复杂的笑容，“正式成为底特律警局一员了？”  
康纳眼中出现了一点疑惑：“底特律警局仿生人警员康纳，编号RK800 313 248 317-52。第二次见面，艾伦队长你好。”  
艾伦的脸颊肌肉不自然地抽动了一下，似乎并不高兴康纳的说法，但还是和他握了握手。  
“这是特警队损坏我的账单，请艾伦队长过目。”  
“你没有这段记忆吗？”  
“没有。”康纳轻轻侧了侧头，“有什么问题吗队长？”  
艾伦欲言又止：“没有。”  
艾伦似乎有些烦躁，叫康纳删除记忆的是他，现在面对一个全新的康纳觉得失落的也是他，他不自在地按动手里的圆珠笔，最后还是在账单上签下了自己的名字。  
“谢谢你的合作，队长。”  
“嘿康纳，你真的不记得任何事情了吗？”  
满意地拿到自己的修理费账单后，康纳看向艾伦：“骗你的，我的记忆已上传。”  
艾伦愣了愣。  
对艾伦错愕的反应很受用，康纳眨了眨眼给了艾伦一个wink：“毕竟我的功能包含预测人类的不确定性。”

-END-

彩蛋：  
“安德森副队长不好了，特警队的艾伦队长在候客室暴打你的搭档康纳。”  
“混蛋又欺负我的康纳宝宝！我要让他付双倍修理费！”


End file.
